


Mr. and Mrs.

by Spacecadet72



Series: I Am Always Gonna Love You [2]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/M, Harlan Thrombey Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: A few months before their wedding, Marta and Benoit discuss last names.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: I Am Always Gonna Love You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205921
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Mr. and Mrs.

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned to write this 'verse again so quickly, but this idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. This is a fun dynamic for them and I'm enjoying it a lot.

Benoit leaned back against the love seat in Harlan’s library. Marta was seated comfortably next to him, her hand resting loosely in his. She was talking animatedly with Harlan about one of Harlan’s latest books--this time not one about them. Normally, Benoit was not one to stay silent during an interesting conversation, but he was happy to sit back and watch the two most important people in his life interacting.

There was a spark in Marta’s eyes as she passionately explained her points and there was a familiarity and archness in her tone that he could not help but be entranced by. She was captivating and he couldn’t believe that before the year was over, he would be her husband.

“Right, Benoit?”

Drawn back into the discussion by the sound of his name, he shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at her apologetically. “I am sorry, darling. My mind was wandering. What were you asking?”

Harlan laughed. “I guess we shouldn’t judge him too harshly for being distracted by his beautiful fiance.”

A light blush bloomed across Marta’s cheeks, but her expression was affectionate and amused. “Harlan asked about how the wedding planning was going. I was telling him that we just finalized the menu with the caterer.”

“Oh, that reminds me,” Harlan said, pushing himself out of his seat. “Linda sent something for you two.” He shuffled out of the room and Benoit turned to Marta with a raised eyebrow. Benoit wouldn’t consider himself close with any of Harlan’s family, especially not Linda. What could she have to give them?

Marta shrugged, looking just as confused.

Harlan came back into the room a moment later, carrying a flat, medium sized box. He handed it to Benoit before sitting back down. “She sent that for you two. She won’t be able to make the wedding shower.”

With another questioning look at Marta, Benoit opened the box. Nestled inside and wrapped in tissue paper was a wooden sign, ‘Mr. and Mrs. Blanc’ proudly painted on the front. Benoit stared at it for a few moments before looking at Marta. Her brow was furrowed and Benoit could see that she was processing the gift. Putting it back in the box and setting it aside, he turned to Harlan. “Thank Linda for us, Harlan.”

Harlan waved a hand. “I’ve done my duty. I’ll let her know the next time she calls.” Sensing the awkwardness just under the surface, Harlan changed the topic to a new forensic method that had just been discovered and the gift was forgotten for the moment.

All too soon, although the clock showed that more than two hours had passed, Benoit and Marta were shrugging on their coats and hugging Harlan goodbye. His hand in Marta’s and Linda’s gift under his other arm, Benoit waited until they had gotten in the car to speak.

“We haven’t talked about last names,” he said as she was starting the car. “What do you think?’

Marta let out a breath. “It surprised me, seeing it like that. Mrs. Blanc.” she said with a shake of her head.

Benoit nodded, but knowing that wasn’t all, waited for her to continue.

“I guess I’ve become attached to Marta Cabrera,” she said with a shrug. “A lot of what I’ve done, who I am is attached to that name.”

“I find that I am attached to Marta Cabrera as well.”

She flashed him a smile. “It’s a good thing, since you’re marrying me.”

He laughed, but it passed quickly as he turned to her, his expression serious. “I don’t want you to take my last name unless you want to.” He had never been one for doing things just because that was how it was always done and he hadn’t been joking when he said he was attached to Marta Cabrera.

“You really don’t mind?” she asked, a flash of vulnerability in her tone.

He shook his head. “Even if I did, it makes sense, at least professionally for you to keep your name. You’ve built your career using it.”

She nodded, looking more relaxed. “Lots of married couples have different last names.”

“Actually,” Benoit began slowly, not entirely sure how she would feel about what he was about to suggest. “I thought we might share a name. How do you feel about me being Mr. Cabrera?”

She glanced at him quickly, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise. She turned back to the road, but he could see her mouth stretch up into a smile. “That’s what you want?”

He made a noise of affirmation, a smile of his own crossing his lips. He had idly thought through the potential name change, although he hadn’t gotten around to bringing it up. But he wanted to share his life with her, and wanted that to include her name. "I’ve been thinking about it for a while, and I’d like to be Mr. Cabrera, if you’ll have me.”

“I already said yes, sweetheart,” she reminded him, her tone teasing. She reached her right hand out to slip into his. “I think you would make an excellent Cabrera.”

Benoit brought up their clasped hands and pressed a quick kiss to the back of her hand. “We’ll have to change the sign,” he said looking down at the box in his lap.

“We won’t tell Linda,” and he could hear the smirk in her voice.

He couldn’t help the grin he felt spreading across his face. No matter what either of them went by, they were a team, but there was something about being so outwardly connected to her that made him almost giddy.

“It might make cases more difficult,” Marta said, her tone thoughtful, with an undercurrent of playfulness, “if we both go by Cabrera.”

“I am sure we’ll muddle through,” he said, already imagining how it might force some of their more bigoted clients to stop thinking she was his assistant. Although that might be asking too much from some of them.

“You’re going to use this to mess with the assholes, aren’t you?” she asked, as if reading his mind.

“That’s not why I want to change my name, but it is a nice bonus.”

Marta laughed again and he felt his heart swell knowing he had the rest of their lives to love her.

**Author's Note:**

> Benoit and Marta's exchange about "being attached to Marta Cabrera" is inspired by a scene in a Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman episode where Lois and Clark have a similar conversation after Perry White gives Lois a nameplate that reads "Lois Kent."


End file.
